bioniclecomedycentralfandomcom-20200214-history
BCChat Podcast Plans
This is to provide information about the BCC Podcast Sessions. Schedule Information Please refer to this page often so you stay updated on what happens! It's your responsibility to make sure you get to the podcast in time and that your tech's working properly. ''If you want to get in on more of the action, pay attention to the schedule and let's get ready for the next go-around! What Do You Need to Do Before Each Podcast? *'Know what time we're starting at and be there as best as you can!' Take time zones into account. *'Make sure you have a microphone of some sort on your computer/smartphone!' A webcam isn't needed but we need to be able to hear you. if you can't get to a computer, use a smartphone or tablet if you can. *'Stable Internet Connection!' It's going to look bad if halfway through our podcast SW is working to get Chrismajor2124 back on because of Montana State's Internet. *'Know the topic! You know what's worse than Lego plot spoilers? When you're having a discussion and no one knows what to talk about or goes so far off subject that the topic's really nothing. What Times Can We Regularly Make It On? '''SW (Mountain): '''3:45 Mountain time '''Mace (Eastern): '''Anytime that works '''Kep (Central): 12-4 Central time to start it; I have to leave around 5-7. Gaz: '''Almost never :P. '''Leo (Eastern): Anytime works! '''Just give me a heads-up. '''Mal (Eastern): '''Dunno, but thinking 5:00 eastern '''Chris (Mountain): Weekdays from 10:00 AM to 1:50 PM (not guaranteed), Weekends from 10:00 AM - 5:00 PM (more likely), Mountain Time VF: Anytime on Saturday, prefferably after 3:00 ECT on weekdays, no Sunday What are the Podcast Topics? Make sure that you know what the topic for the next podcast session is! Prepare something ahead of time, whether on paper, phone, or in your brains. But don't walk in and go "Uh ... so what we talkin' 'bout? PODCAST 1: (9/2/14): '''Introductions, Storyline for BIONICLE 2015 *The first topic is, naturally, the potential return of Bionicle and the many questions that raises for our future. Write down your thoughts on what the BIONICLE 2015 plot will be, secretly, and then we'll reveal it to each other during the podcast. '''PODCAST 2: (9/11/14): '''Our second podcast, a little more general in terms of topic *What makes BIONICLE so diverse, and what similarities does it hold to Star Wars/LOTR/Marvel Universe/etc.? '''PODCAST 3: (9/19/14): '''Originally we planned to talk about some leaked photos for BIONICLE 2015 but now isn't the time (what with copyrights and legal issues and all). So this podcast will be a little more relaxed and fun *Recapping the BIONICLE age of silence and the new 2015 announcement '''PODCAST 4: ( ? ? ? ): '''Vote on a new date and time here, and put in new suggestions as well. Also consider topic ideas! 'Topic Votes: *Should we expect a movie for BIONICLE 2015? *If you had to pick one Toa Nuva to kill off, who'd it be? And who'd you replace 'em with? *Looking back: What could have helped 2005? *What are the Protectors? And how could they fit in with what we already know about BIONICLE? *What components are needed for an epic smash-hit blockbuster BIONICLE Cinematic Universe? *(insert your own topic) Who should you talk to about podcasts? Our podcast staff is as follows: *Chrismajor2124 - Host *LQ1998 - Host Check with these two for any news regarding podcasts, how to be in them, topic ideas, time conflicts, etc. Podcast segment ideas! The podcast needs much more than just news and whatever jokes we make on the fly. Here are two ideas I have for segments that would increase the comedic value. *'We don't report the news, we make fun of it!' Basically, we compile the week's news and figure out someway to mock it. This should probably be done in advance. *'Comedy time!' (or a different title) We read a comedy off the wiki in the style of old radio shows. Other Details: The podcast will be audio only. Our intros depend on the podcast itself, but often we say something like "Welcome to Bionicle Comedy Central podcast, where we discuss all things Bionicle and humorous, and pretty much veer off topic!" And then the crew introduces themselves with their preferred names. Feel free to edit this with your replies, my friends. Even though this is for fun, it's also very important, and it ''is a possibility that we'll be doing this for many years in the future. We should be as professional as we can in shaping this and all of our ideas. Leave any little side notes below. *'Chris: '''Permission for a little HERO Bashtory? :) *'Mace:' I don't see why not. :P None of us exactly hold it in the highest esteem. *'LQ: I wouldn't recommend it. Bashing things is not exactly a good thing to do if you want listeners. *'Mal: '''Should we talk about our BCC in-cannon at all? *'Chris: 'I see no harm in mentioning some of it. Perhaps we should start with the most popular stuff. *'Mace: 'I agree, a little bit of inside joking never hurt. :P *'Mal: 'I was thinking, since this podcast is supposed to be for fun, it wouldn't be a great idea to go into it with a bad mood. It might be contagious and make everyone feel miserable. I think if you just know you're not feeling the best to refrain from going onto a podcast, which I really hope doesn't happen at all. :P *'SW: 'Bring your notes and brush your teeth *'Chris: 'Second the motion. :D *'Mace: 'Do we have any secondary items we'd like to address? *'Gaz: 'Sounds good, but there are a few things that I want to make sure we don't mention live: *'Gaz: Nothing about the mods or modlogic. *'Gaz:' No discussion of the trolls we've faced. *'Gaz: '''Everything is planned about beforehand, for ex. checking that everyone's on and functioning, knowing what we are to talk about, etc. *'Keps:' ''Don't bring any outside life into the podcast. Even if we aren't entirely on-topic, remember that this is the BCC Podcast and we don't need to talk about, say, LMBW or real life unless relevant to the main topic.